Una serie de errores en el hotel
by Kikyotheevilmayden
Summary: Mimi vuelve a Japón para su primer año de Universidad, y en su primer día, encuentra a Matt... Se va de vacaciones y se encuentra con una serie de errores en el hotel. MIMATO


Ja ja aja aja ja aja... Bueno, he vuelto con mi segundo fic de Digimon, esta vez basado en Matt y Mimi (que de lo ultimo, con que ellos no quedaron juntos.) A los que no les guste la pareja Mimato, simplemente les aconsejo no leer este fanfic, porque solo de eso se trata. Disfruten amiguitos, y por favoooooooooor dejen reviews!

/Una serie de errores en el hotel/

Mimi se dirigía a la salida del aeropuerto para tomar un taxi a su nueva casa en su nativo Japón, tenía 18 años y estaba lista para ir a la universidad. Al llegar a su casa vio que era bastante espaciosa. Sus padres se habían esmerado en escogerla. Ya estaba amoblada y lista para usar. Mimi no esperó un segundo más y se acostó en su cama, al día siguiente empezaría sus clases.

Mimi se levantó fresca por la mañana, desayunó (lo que pudo cocinar), tomó las llaves de Volkswagen Beetle rosa(raro color)recién comprado y salió del edificio en el que vivía. Al llegar al aula de su primera clase, vio que ya ésta había comenzado, pero logró convencer al profesor de pasarle esa falta esta vez. Pronto llegó la tarde y salió de la universidad a su casa. Al salir, se dirigió al estacionamiento, sacó su carro de retroceso y...crash, su cajuela estaba abollada, Mimi se quedó helada, de pronto reacciono y se bajó del auto para ver al idiota que la había chocado.-¿¡Qué demonios piensas idio...-no pudo terminar la oración, al ver a quien se bajaba del jeep negro causante del accidente,-¿¡MATT?-preguntó ella, él la miró con una sonrisa malvada-sabía que tenía que ser un muy gran idiota para chocarme, claro, qué mejor idiota para dañar mi auto que tú!-gritaba Mimi furiosa

-Pero si es la princesa malcriada Mimi Tachikawa, qué agradable sorpresa!-dijo él sarcásticamente

-Oh, es mi primer día aquí y ya me lo arruinas...-dijo ella con un poco de rabia, aunque sonreía

-No cambias, Mimi-dijo acercándose a ella y frotándole la cabeza-sigues siendo igual de gruñona que antes...pero, en algo si has cambiado, ahora eres más bella...-dijo él dedicándole una sonrisa matadora, Mimi se sonrojó levemente

-Tú si has cambiado, ya no eres callado como antes...-dijo ella bajando la cabeza para que él no notara su sonrojo

-Creo que eso hace algún efecto en ti, ya que estas roja...-dijo Matt sonriendo

-Claro que no, tonto!-dijo ella sonrojándose aún más-sabes que te odio, pero somos amigos, nada más "aunque seas extremadamente sexy"pensó ella.

-Bueno, lamento lo de tu auto, pero eso te pasa por andar pensando en otras cosas

-Claro que no! Fue tu culpa, yo estaba pendiente de lo que hacía!

-Claro que no, nunca lo estás, siempre andas pensando en lo bonita que eres, en tu maquillaje y en el próximo chico con en que vas a acostarte como la pequeña zorra que eres!

Mimi estalló en furia, esas palabras la habían puesto a arder de la rabia, pero la habían lastimado también-No soportaré que me hayas dicho zorra, TE ODIO!-Mimi levantó su mano derecha y le dio a Matt una bofetada. Después de eso entró en su auto y se marchó.

Matt se quedó sin habla.

Pasaron varios meses y Matt y Mimi no volvieron a hablar. Llegó el mes de julio y se dieron vacaciones(no se cómo será el asunto de las vacaciones en la uni, si quieren decírmelo, tan solo escríbanme un review) Mimi decidió ir a un hotel al norte de Florida, en USA sus padres no estarían en el país así que fue sola. Al llegar al hotel le entregaron su llave de habitación en la recepción y se dispuso a ir a su habitación, estaba exhausta por el vuelo. Entró tranquilamente a su cuarto y se echó en la cama matrimonial que allí había-es tan cómoda...-dijo ella en voz alta

-Si que lo es!-le contestó una voz familiar, esto hizo que Mimi se levantara de golpe al levantarse vio a Matt frente a ella envuelto sólo en una toalla. Acababa de salir del baño

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN MATT?-dijo ella gritando

-Querrás decir MI habitación, he estado hospedado aquí hace casi tres días-dijo él con calma

-Pero, yo hice reservaciones, esta es MI habitación!

-No, princesa, esa no es excusa esta es mi habitación yo también hice reservación

-Debemos llamar a la recepción y aclarar esto, uno de los dos debe salirse de aquí y no seré yo

-Yo tampoco-dijo Matt aun calmado

Después de una larga discusión telefónica con el gerente, no lograron nada, les propusieron disculpas y que les devolverían su dinero, pero que tenían que compartir la habitación hasta que una se desocupase. Los dos se negaron pero no tuvieron más opción

Esa noche Matt se encontraba en lo que era algo así como una sala, en medio de la habitación bebiendo jugo, Mimi se encontraba molesta con todos, y, ¿qué mejor forma de descargarse que empujando a Matt?

-QUE HACES?-dijo Matt mientras era empujado por Mimi y caía al suelo, derramando todo el jugo sobre el teléfono del cuarto, el cual no quiso volver a funcionar.

-Genial, Matt, mira qué hiciste

-Yo? Tu me empujaste!

-Fue un accidente, Mattie-dijo ella inocentemente

-Si, claro...te juro que me vengare-dijo el sonriendo malévolamente mientras comenzaba a perseguir a Mimi por la habitación-déjame Matt!-gritaba ella, al llegar al área de la cama, Matt se abalanzo sobre Mimi quedando sobre ella-quítate de encima, Matt-le dijo-jajá jajá te tengo-dijo él aun sobre ella-y ahora mi venganza-dijo Matt acercando su rostro al de Mimi. Cuando Mimi sintió el aliento de Matt tan cerca, cerró los ojos...-Aja! Como crees que voy a besarte, Matt?jajajaja te engañe!-dijo Mimi, mientras daba la vuelta al asunto poniéndose ella sobre Matt-diablos...-dijo Matt entre dientes

Unas horas después, ambos estaban cansados, decidieron que era hora de dormir, pero la mayor pelea comenzó en ese instante

-Hay solo una cama...-dijo Matt sonriendo en sus adentros"es mi oportunidad de dormir con Mimi, jaja jaja, está buenísima..."pensó ahora esbozando una sonrisa con su boca

-Por que te ríes? Esto es serio, ni siquiera pienses que dormirás conmigo-dijo Mimi enfadada

-Pero no hay más lugar...no hay sillón ni tampoco otra cama!

-Pues dormirás en el piso-Dijo ella malévolamente

-No dormiré en el piso como un perro, dormiré en esa cama aunque sea lo ultimo que haga

-Y será lo ultimo que harás si llegas a tocarme mientras dormimos allí!-dijo Mimi con una expresión entre molesta y sonriente

-Eso es un si?

-Supongo-dijo ella mientras le daba la espalda a Matt-voy a cambiarme

-Bien, y Mimi,-Mimi volteo extrañada-gracias...

-Por nada-dijo ella avergonzada

Unos minutos después, Mimi salió del baño con una pijama corta color rosa, se sentó en la cama y vio que Matt no estaba allí, al voltear, lo vio parado frente a la ventana sin franela y en...boxers

-Al fin te cambiaste-dijo él algo sonrojado al ver el revelador escote del pijama de Mimi

-Sí... y no seas pervertido, se que estas viendo mi escote

-Diablos...Bueno, vamos a dormir, es tarde

-Ansioso por acostarte conmigo?-dijo ella burlonamente

-Por supuesto, quien no con alguien tan linda!

Mimi se sonrojó al oír la afirmación de Matt

-Ejem...si siento algún tipo de toque extraño, lo lamentaras Ishida

-Hecho, Mimi-dijo Matt sonriendo

Mimi se acostó dándole la espalda a Matt y éste viendo al techo, Mimi de inmediato se durmió.

Durante la madrugada Matt se despertó con algo cálido en su pecho...era Mimi recostada en él

"Y yo era el que no debía tocarte?"pensó Matt

Mimi estaba encogida del frío, así que Matt pasó su brazo alrededor de ella, acortando la distancia entre ambos

-Mmph-gruñía Mimi aun dormida, estaba soñando algo lindo. Su sonrisa lo denotaba.-Ma..Ma..Matt...-dijo ella en voz muy baja

-Que? Esta soñando conmigo?-desgraciadamente, eso lo había dicho en voz muy alta

-Q..que? que? QUE DEMONIOS HACES ABRAZANDOME MATT?-gritó Mimi

-Y qué demonios hacías tú soñando conmigo, eh?-dijo el

-...-Mimi no respondió nada-volvamos a dormir-dijo ella mientras se volvía de espaldas hacia Matt "su cuerpo era tan cálido...como desearía que supiera lo que siento hacia el y dormir así toda la noche..."pensó Mimi

Al día siguiente, ambos salieron a pasear por la ciudad, Matt pidió una llave en la recepción la cual debía devolver al oscurecer. Estuvieron toda la tarde separados.

A las 6:30 PM, Matt llegó a la habitación primero después de devolver la llave prestada , media hora después oyó un toquido en la puerta. Era Mimi.

-Hola, bienvenida...-dijo el cerrando la puerta

-Debo decirte algo...-dijo Mimi. En ese momento, todo se oscureció, hubo un apagón-AAAAHHHH! Que vamos a hacer?

-Tranquila, solo tenemos que bajar y esperar en la recepción, dame tu llave-dijo el totalmente despreocupado

-De eso quería hablarte...la perdí

-QUEE? Ahora como saldremos de aquí?(se que es ridículo, ya se que las puertas del hotel se abren desde adentro sin necesidad de llave, pero es algo que es necesario...)-Matt dejo de gritar al ver que los ojos de Mimi se llenaban de lagrimas

-Perdóname, Matt...-dijo ella-se que soy una tonta...

-tranquila, solo hay que encender una vela y esperar que todo pase pronto...

Ambos se sentaron en la cama en silencio, una hora después, Mimi comenzó a desesperarse

-Necesito salir de aquí...-dijo casi llorando

Matt acercó su cara a la de Mimi y puso su boca junto a su oído, entonces murmuro: todo saldrá bien...

Mimi entonces sintió la boca de Matt delicadamente rozar su cuello, besándolo para consolarla...luego, sintió como cada beso plantado en su cuello era cada vez más apasionado, Mimi cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por Matt, se sentía en las nubes, los labios de Matt eran muy suaves al posarse en su cuello. Mimi quería probar esos labios, eso era seguro...

Matt fue dejando de besar el cuello de Mimi para dirigirse a su boca...Mimi aun hundida en el placer de los labios de Matt no dijo nada...Comenzó a besar los suaves y dulces labios de Mimi delicadamente...no quería asustarla...comenzó rozándolos, luego comenzó a ser mas y más apasionado, luego, sintió que Mimi le daba la señal de que podía entrar en su boca, y así lo hizo, Mimi y Matt se vieron envueltos en el beso más apasionado que ambos hubiesen tenido jamás-quiero tenerte para mi...princesa...-dijo Matt suavemente mientras recostaba a Mimi en la cama...lo demás, fue pasión...(me ahorré la descripción de lo que pasó, para que...ya saben...la historia sea apta para menores...jajajaja)

A la mañana siguiente, Matt vio a Mimi junto a él...parecía un ángel...

Mimi lentamente abrió los ojos

-Despertaste...-dijo Matt poniendo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

Ella sonrió-te amo Matt-dijo ella con ternura

-Yo también Mimi-dijo el besándola de nuevo, esta vez, el momento duraría para siempre...

-Menos mal que hubo un error en lo de la habitación, y menos mal que dañe el teléfono, y que perdí la llave...esto jamás no hubiese pasado si no hubiese sido por una serie de errores en el hotel...dijo Mimi abrazando a Matt con fuerza

/FIN DE LA HISTORIA/

Les gustó? Bueno, si es así, déjenme reviews y si no les gustó, también, mándenme sus ideas y comentarios para nuevos fics... Les quiero a todos un montón

Por cierto, este fic va para mi primita Kagome que la adoro y es my best friend

Hasta pronto!

♀♠♣♥♦Ķΐķ¥¤†ΠëÊ√ї₤мǐđ€И♦♥♣♠♀


End file.
